Hitoi de wa Tooi Ashita wo
by KitchenGirl05
Summary: Tehehe. A newbie comes to the dojo. They are short a room. Kenshin shares with Korou. Is that all the share? Hm. Talk about your day after problems. Bwhaha. The End will get you.
1. Newbie

Hitoi de wa Tooi Ashita wo  
By. Emily-chan and Courtney-chan  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin. SO there -.-/  
  
It was a cloudy at the dojo, and everyone was inside. They were sitting around the dinner table discussing politics when there was a knock at the door.   
"I'll get it." Karou said, getting up and walking to the door. As she opened the door and was surprised when she a tall man.   
"Hello, can I help you?" Karou asked curiously.  
"I'm sorry to impose, I'm lost and it looks like it may rain awhile, may I stay here for the night?" the strange man asked.  
"Yes of course, we have plenty of room. Come in and dry yourself off." Karou said with a smile. She took in the site of the stranger, he was tall and had a square jaw. He had an athletic build and shaggy bangs. He was quite handsome, but he couldn't compare to her Kenshin.  
"My name is Osoi, what is yours?"  
"My name is Karou. Let me introduce you to my friends." Karou leads Osoi into the kitchen. Sano, Kenshin, yahiko, and Megumi, look up in surprise. Karou gives them a reassuring look.  
"Guys, this is Osoi, and he will be spending the night."   
"Hello." Osoi said with a cunning smile.  
"Osoi, this is Sanosuke, Kenshin, Yahiko and Megumi." Karou added. Everyone welcomed him.   
"Karou-dono, I'm afraid we don't have an extra room." Kenshin said.  
"Oh so we don't!" Karou exclaimed.  
"Maybe you and Kenshin can share a room!" J Sano said wickedly.  
"Sano!!" Karou and Kenshin exclaimed.  
"I don't know why Kenshin would want to share a room with a ugly hag like you." Yahiko stated.   
"Yahiko, I'm gonna kill you!!!" Karou screeched.  
"Its ok Karou-dono, I will share with you." Kenshin stated.  
"You will!!!, I mean, oh you will." A blush creeped up Karou's neck.  
"I'm sorry to cause such trouble." Osoi said soberly.   
  
Long hair and a Crossed scar on his left cheek. Could this be Hotokiri The Battosai? Maybe. I need to find out. But how…the only way to find out, is to fight him, and he will only protect people…hmmmm.  
"Let me lead to your room." Karou said cheerfully. Osoi followed her down the hall. He looked around Kenshin's room. This will do fine. I can see I will be quite comfortable, and it helps when there is a young girl around for me.,.,., hmmmm oh the possibilities.   
"Well, I will let you get settled." Karou said, leaving the room.   
I have a bad feeling all of the sudden, but it cant be bad, since Kenshin is around.   



	2. His night clothes are sexy...

Hitoi de wa Tooi Ashita wo  
Chapter 2  
By. Emily-chan and Courtney-chan  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin. SO there -.-/  
  
It was time for bed. The words scared Karou. Kenshin was sleeping in her room! Not that she was sad or anything ^_^x She was nervous, she knew Kenshin had feelings for her, and he of course knew she had feelings for him. But they had never acted on these feelings. What would happen tonight. Nothing? Something? More? Who knew, she didn't. But maybe Kenshin did.   
"Karou-dono? Can I come in?" Kenshin asked cautiously.   
"Yes, I'm dressed." Oh yes, dressed she was. She was wearing some silky thing, that barely covered her, who knew what it was. Not Kenshin. Crazy thoughts ran through his head. She's so beautiful, I just wanna… don't go there Kenshin! She is pure and wonderful, and I don't deserve her. So drop those erotic thoughts.   
Kenshin entered and laid his futon next to hers. Maybe a little to close to hers. Neither were complaining though. X_x   
"If your uncomfortable with this, I can sleep in the hall." Kenshin said kindly. Of course, once again he thinks of everyone but himself. I can't let him sleep in the hall, its too cruel. Karou thought.  
"Kenshin, it's ok, stay." Somehow the words sounded a little TOO inviting.  
"If you say so." Kenshin replied.   
He looks so…sexy in his night clothes, I can see his chest. It has battle scars, I want to touch those scars, and erase the pain.   
Karou cautiously moved closer to Kenshin. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Karou-dono?" Kenshin said surprised.  
"SHHH" Karou whispered. She placed her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Yahiko is sleeping next door." They both knew that Sano and Megumi were doing anything but sleeping. She ran her fingers through his hair, exploring uncharted territory. She then ran her lips over his crossed scar. She feeling him tense beneath her. "Relax Kenshin, let me love you, the way you should be loved." Karou whispered in his ear. She then parted his shirt and gazed at his scars. A tear came to her eye, he had been through so much.   
Why is she doing this? Is she crying for me? I'm not worthy of her tears. He brushed her hair away from her face and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry for me Karou…" He didn't say Dono!! This is good, very good. And good it was. "I'm so sorry Kenshin, I'm sorry you had to be through so much, with Tomoe." Karou whispered.   
"Don't speak of the past, look ahead, look at now. Aishiteru."  
Kaou's eyes widened. Kenshin has spoken the words!! Oh how long I have been wanting to here those words, since the day he arrived here.   
"Oh Kenshin, I love you too." Karou said with a happy sigh. She then kissed him with all the passion in her heart. Kenshin and Karou then expressed all the love that had been building inside of them. As the rain poured down gloomily outside, to hearts joined inside. Actually four hearts, if ya count Sano and Megumi ^_^x  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	3. She was only thirsty. And now.

Hitoi de wa Tooi Ashita wo  
Chapter 3  
By Emily-chan and Courtney-chan  
  
It was very late in the night, when Karou awoke. She was thirsty, and exhausted   
from her nights excursions ^_^ She quietly tip-toed down the hall to the kitchen and   
poured herself a glass of water. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Karou   
dropped the glass, and watched as it shattered, suddenly overcome with dread. She   
turned around and looked into the face of Osoi.   
"Oh Osoi, you frightened me!" Karou exclaimed.   
"So I did." Osoi said with a look of amusement. Before Karou could think   
she was grabbed by her shoulders and pushed down onto the table. "Osoi…?"   
"Yes, now I will have what I want." Osoi said evily. "NNOOOOOOOO!!!" Karou   
screamed, hoping to awaken someone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just down the hall, Kenshin heard a scream. He looked at the empty futon   
next to him. KAROU, oh no shes in trouble! He quickly pulled on his shirt, and   
pants and grabbed his sabaka. He ran down the hall, and saw Osoi, pinning Karou   
to the table. Osoi looked like he was about to do something naughty. Never will her   
hurt my love! Kenshin ran towards Osoi with his sabaka raised, but before he could   
stab him, Osoi turned around. Kenshin missed. Damn it! He's better then I thought!  
Osoi pulled a dagger from his pocket and held it to Karou's neck. "Take   
another step, and I will slit her throat." Osoi said evily. "Kenshin…don't." Karou   
whispered. Then she screamed as loud of she could, startling Osoi and Kenshin.   
"Damn you bitch!" Osoi yelled furiously. He quickly made a cut on Karou's   
porcelain skin. Instantly red blood dripped, soaking her silk kimono.   
  
Sanosuke awoke suddenly. Was that Karou's scream I heard!! Oh god, somethings   
wrong. He quickly threw on his clothes and closed the door behind him, locking it, to   
protect his beloved Megumi. He ran down the hall and saw Karou in the dangerous   
arms of Osoi. Damn it, I knew that bastard was bad news!  
"You, don't come any closer or she dies!" Osoi yelled.  
"Ok ok buddy, no need to yell." Sano said. "Can't we talk like rational   
ADULTS?" Sano asked.   
"No"   
"Ok" Sano said. "I guess I'm just gonna have to kick your sorry ass, to next   
week."   
"No" Osoi replied with a smirk.  
"Ok fine." Sano sighs. "Kenshin it all you buddy."  
"It's always me isn't it." Kenshin said wearily.   
"Kenshin!! How could u say that after what we…did." Karou screeched.  
"What would that be?" Sano asked with a smirk.  
"Shut up Sano, this isn't the time." Kenshin yelled.  
"Ok but I better find out later, no one tells me anything."  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!" Osoi yelled. "This is about   
ME!"  
"Well aren't we self centered." Sano snapped  
"Sano!!!!!"   
"That's it, the girls goes."  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Karou!!!!!" Kenshin screams.   



	4. Geez That hurt ^_^x

Hitoi de wa Tooi Ashita wo  
Chapter 4  
Courtney-Chan and Emily-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin. SO there -.-/  
  
Sano and Kenshin watched as Osoi plunged the dagger into Karou's heart.  
"Kenshin!!!!!" Karou screamed. "I..I…love.. only you." Kenshin rushed to her side. "I love you to, so much Karou, so much."   
Sano watched helplessly as Karou died quietly in her lovers arms. Karou! , She's…She's dead.   
NO, NO, not my love, not again. I never did have good luck with love. This is all my fault. Kenshin thought. Suddenly he was overcome with rage. "You bloody bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" And with an amber glint in his eye, he reversed the blade on his sword.  
Oh god, he's turned evil. I better run before he decides to kill me next. With that Sano casually walked away. If your smart, you would guess that he went back to Megumi. ^_^  
Kenshin ran strait for a shocked Osoi, and decapitated him. That was easy Kenshin thought as he watched the head roll across the floor. Just then everything hit him like a truck. His beloved Karou was dead, dead damn it. It was his fault, he the invinsible had let his love die. I'm an asshole. It's my fault, actually…its her fault for letting him stay here… wait it's mine, no wait hers, damn it, forget this. I think I will just die now. With that he raised his sword and plunged it into his heart. Jeez that hurt, I thought that would be quick and painless, I guess I was wrong. He pulled it out and tried again. That's better. Our beloved Kenshin's last words were   
"Why couldn't I just be gay!"  
  
The next morning Yahiko walked into the kitchen and sighed.   
"Megumi, theres more dead bodies in the kitchen!"   
"Oh damn, I just retiled the kitchen, the blood will never come out." Megumi said with a sigh. "Who is it this time?" Megumi asked very annoyed.  
"Well ones kinda unidentifiable. Ones defiantly Kenshin, and that Osoi guy." Yahiko replied.  
"Oh that's Karou."  
"Really? I didn't know she had such nice legs." Yahiko said with wonder.  
"Shut up, I will get Sano to help you throw them in the river." Megumi said.  
Sano sauntered in, and stopped. "Hey! By golly there dead. I thought it was all a game."   
"Just get rid of them, while I get rid of the stains." Megumi snapped.   
"Ok fox woman."   
"She must have PMS." Sano whispered to Yahiko.   
  
In heaven two hearts joined on a cloud. Karou never did forgive Kenshin for the gay comment.   
  
THE END  
Authors notes:  
Ok ok ok, we know this is really morbid and freaky. VERY insensitive, but hey, we were kinda high when we wrote it! Jp jp jp  
Anyways, we liked the humor at the end. It was supposed to be sad, imagine that!  
But we got a LITTLE carried away hehehehehe  
Hope ya all liked it   
Because liked it we do!^_^x  
To all of you who like Kouru We are are sorry she died. Wait no we aren't We didn't like her. Can ya tell? 


End file.
